Shot in the Dark
by Narrative Heart
Summary: Percy had hoped, that after the Titan war things would be quiet at Camp Half Blood. But this dream is shattered when Persephone fails to return from her yearly trip to the Underworld. With Mt Olympus in turmoil and the earth on the brink of a new ice age, Percy, Annabeth and a very reluctant Clarisse must race to find the missing goddess before the world falls into Chaos.


**Hello to everyone who actually bothered to click the link to this story, and welcome! This is the first time I have every posted anything on this website or written for Percy Jackson(although it's far from the first story I have ever created). I hope that everyone is satisfactorily in character and that the plot is something worth reading.**

 **Please enjoy my lovelies, and be liberal with the review button (especially if you have some magical piece of wisdom that could help me improve.)**

 **Oh, and I should probably note that I am rather dyslexic, so noticing the mistakes in my writing is not my strong suit. I have edited this to the best of my abilities, but please tell me if I missed something glaringly obvious.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-** I claim no ownership over the universe or characters that I am currently borrowing. All rights actually belong to Uncle Rick. But as this is I hope the legal world knows that

 **Chapter One**

Annabeth was going to kill him.

There was barely any time to think as Percy raced out the door of Cabin three, struggling with the strap of his backpack even as he crammed a mostly burnt piece of toast into his mouth. He was supposed to have been at the stables a solid 20 minutes ago to prepare for the Chariot race this afternoon. Which was all well and good. Except Percy had slept through his alarm. So he was left rushing around like it was a school day, instead of the middle of Spring Break.

Not that it felt much like spring.

Frost crunched noisily beneath his sneakers as Percy made his way down the path. The air was bitterly cold. Percy frowned as he pulled the orange fabric of his hoodie tighter around himself. The normal heavy fleece did absolutely nothing to protect him from the frigid wind. Above his head, clouds the colour of gunmetal and heavy with snow, pressed together thick as lead. Barely any light could slip through the gaps.

Long Island, NY was not exactly known for it's balmy spring weather. Even on perfect sunny days (which were rare), the thermometer in March rarely climbed above 12 degrees. Not exactly bathing suit weather. Generally by the time April rolled around though, the weather had at least begun to improve. Or at the very least there wasn't anymore snow. Winter, seemed to have missed that memo this year.

The cold season had started no different then any other. Temperatures dropped, snow fell, things froze; unpleasant but not abnormal. But by March there was no signs that things were warming up, instead it only seemed to get worse. Scientists all over the country where nattering on about cold fronts and global warming even as the snow continued to pile up.

At least Camp Half Blood had been spared from the worst of the winter storms. The only sign here that anything was amiss was the bone chilling temperatures and the ominous clouds.

But even that was abnormal. The boundary surrounding the Camp was supposed to regulate the weather, leaving it warm and sunny year round. Yet it had been a few weeks since any of the campers had seen the sun. Even Annabeth couldn't remember the last time it had been this cold.

Regardless of how cold it was, Percy knew that he needed to get his behind in gear. In the distance he could see Annabeth standing outside the stables, arms crossed against her chest. Percy waved. For a girl just as ADHD as any other demigod, Annabeth had precious little patience for tardiness.

"Finally!" she said, sounding agitated as Percy jogged towards her. She was already wearing her armour: a bronze breast plate and leather arm braces over top of an orange CHB hoodie almost identical to his own. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, the curls trapped beneath a cabled toque the same grey as her eyes. "What did you do Seaweed brain, stop for take out?"

"And a good morning to you too." Percy said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. Absently he heaved the heavy backpack onto the ground, where it sloshed loudly. With a grin, Percy pulled open the zipper, revealing the Hydrapak bladder filled with water he had hidden within. "It's not my fault I'm late. I had to pick up our secret weapon for the race."

It was almost the truth, as long as you ignore the fact that Percy had filled the Hydro-pack the night before. Annabeth didn't seem impressed. She did, nonetheless pass him his own bronze breastplate. Which was good; Percy had completely forgotten about any form of armour. "I think you over slept." She said as she helped him fasten the leather straps, making sure everything hung straight. " I overheard some of the new Apollo kids taking about some crazy person swimming in the lake last night."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Percy said sheepishly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. "I must have slept through my alarm."

"I think that's a safe assumption."

Percy grinned at that. "At least I didn't sleep through the race. I don't think we would ever live that one down."

It was a possibility. After the River Styx, the whole oversleeping thing had become a rather common occurrence. It was difficult sometimes to determine just how much rest he need to sustain Achilles' curse. If Percy pushed himself too hard, his body would respond in kind and he would sleep like the dead. He had even, on a memorable occasion, slept though an entire game of Capture flag. Which was something the Ares Cabin was determined to never let him forget.

He could see that Annabeth was thinking much the same thing. But he had little time to prepare when she punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he cried dramatically, pressing the injured limb to his chest. "That hurt!"

"You deserved it." Annabeth said as she pulled the straps of the backpack over one shoulder. "Besides, it's not like you felt it, Achillies-boy."

"I felt the intention! The intention hurt!"

"Sure it did." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. The look was unfortunately ruined however, when her stern facade began to crumbled under the weight of a poorly hidden grin. Percy took it as a victory. " I wasn't kidding when I said we needed to meet at 10. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"Can't have that." Percy chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Annabeth's slim shoulders, leading them inside the stables. Set far from the rest camp (more specifically Chiron), the stable was a huge wooden building, that Annabeth would tell you was a cross between grecian and rustic farm designs. Inside a two story vaulted ceiling gave plenty of room and light for the two dozen, wrought iron stalls held within. The entire roof consisted of a heavy duty piece of retractable canvas, which allowed the Pegasi, who shared the stable with the Camp's horses, to could come and go with ease.

Annabeth ducked out from underneath Percy's arm, walking briskly towards the very back of the stables where a large set of double doors had been firmly chained shut. "Did Tyson give you the key?" She asked.

"In the backpack" Percy replied, from where he was rubbing the snout of a slim grey mare. The horse nickered disapprovingly as Percy stepped away to unzip a side pocket of the bag. Inside was an orange lanyard, with _Camp Half Blood_ written in thick black text. On it was number of different keys of all shapes and sizes. But only one was bright blue.

He passed Annabeth the key ring, holding the blue metal separate from it's fellows. Annabeth had no problems fitting the key into the industrial padlock, which opened with a click. The heavy chains slithered to the ground. Percy kicked them away as Annabeth opened the storage room.

Inside was a large object, completely obscured by a large blue tarp. Annabeth and Percy grabbed a corner, yanking the tarp away. Underneath, a slim steel chariot gleamed in the low light. Percy whistled approvingly

After Tantalus left Camp Half Blood over a year ago, Chiron had been hesitant to keep the chariot races that were the Lydian King's only legacy. The hesitation had been well justified, as it seemed to mostly revolve around the three deaths, 26 mutilation problem that had plagued the races in the past. It had taken a lot of pestering, whining and at times blatant insubordination to convince the Centaur that they should be allowed to continue.

Chiron had eventually come around. Although, his first act was to change the penalty for attempting to kill another camper.

Now, once a month the entire camp showed up to watch the races, with the prize changing with every event. Percy and Annabeth had ridden together for most of the races, the only mixed cabin participants. They had even won the majority. Except for last month, where a perfectly thrown javelin to the axle had cost them the race, and destroyed their chariot.

That should have been the end of there racing career for a few months at least. But Tyson, Percy's cyclopes half brother, had leapt at the chance to build them another. And it was a thing of beauty. The chariot's minimalist frame looked to be forged from the lightest steel Tyson could find. It shone like the finest of silvers. Two slim throwing spears were set into parallel stands attached the antyx, and a crest had been meticulously carved along it's curved front; a soaring owl above a trident.

Annabeth ran her finger along its panels, tracing her finger along the owl design. It was so life like, as if the bird could fly right of chariot. Just beneath it's claws, was the motif of Poseidon's trident. The symbols of their respective parents did not touch, but owl looked like was about to pick up the weapon.

Chariots Greek history were known as one few times Athena and Poseidon had been able to set aside there differences, and work together. Tyson had captured that perfectly. Annabeth could barely understand how someone could do something so delicate, and beautiful.

The chariot was so light that Annabeth had no problems wheeling it out of the stable and onto the path. Percy followed her out a few moments later, leading two large Bays. Annabeth thought for a moment, trying to there names. She was almost certain they where Boyce and Scout. She helped her boyfriend hitch the animals to the chariot's yoke. The process went far faster when Percy used his connection with the horse to convince them to help.

As Annabeth moved to examine the inside of there vehicle, Percy moved to face the horses. They picked up as he approached, and whinnied excitedly. " _My lord, is it time to run?"_

Percy smiled a the animal's voices appeared in his mind simultaneously. He could feel there enthusiasm in his chest, the urge to run as fast and far as possible. Absently Percy pulled put out the handful of sugar cubes he had stashed in his pockets for this occasion, and fed them to the horses. " _Just about_ " he replied in the same manner. " _Just as soon as you stop calling me 'My Lord'."_

" _What else would we call you?"_

Who knew horses were so cheeky? Because Percy was rapidly coming the conclusion that they were even more of a smart ass then he was. Why couldn't his father have had an affinity for dogs or something. Percy doubted that dogs were quite so flippant.

"This is one hell of chariot." Annabeth said, wrapping her arm around Percy's waist as she reached out to rub Boyce's muzzle. "They're not going to know what hit them!"

"You got that right." Percy said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Let's go kick some Ares ass."

All the other racers and their chariots were already lined up at the starting line when Annabeth and Percy finally arrived. The Hephaestus Cabin, led by Jake Mason looked like well armoured tank. It was pulled by Cabin 9's trademark mechanical horses. Which was good, because Percy doubted even a herd of actual horses would be able to pull that monstrosity. In sharp contrast, the Apollo cabin's chariot shone gold. It looked more like a delicate piece of art than a weapon.

The Hermes Chariot was as plain looking as ever. It looked like something one would order from an Ancient Greek Ikea. but judging from the poorly concealed grins on the Stoll brother's faces, it was far from ordinary. Nothing Annabeth and Percy hadn't dealt with before.

No, the real problem was just to the left. Everything about the Ares Cabin's chariot was designed for battle. No tricks or artwork, just the perfect balance between brute force and aerodynamics. The only movement towards aesthetics was blood red pain and the two skeletal horses that pulled it. As usual, Clarrise La Rue rode defence, Maimer clutched in her armoured fist.

"I didn't think you were going to show" Clarrise taunted as Percy rolled to a stop. Still heads and shoulders taller than most of the girls at camp, Clarrise had become far leaner than Percy remember from when he first arrived at camp, and incredibly muscular. Her light brown hair had grown longer than her scouting trip into the Labyrinth, and hung raggedly around her chin. "Guess I owe Seth here five dollars."

Clarrise jabbed a thumb to the tall red haired boy standing behind her, checking the skeletal horses' reigns. The newly introduced Seth glared at Percy from behind hazel eyes, seemingly sharing the instinctive hatred all Ares children had for him. He hadn't spoken more than two words to Seth since the fourteen year old had arrived at camp at end of last summer. All Percy did know was that Seth's Mother was the owner of a ridiculously competitive racing stable in Kentucky. It wasn't difficult to see what had grabbed Ares' attention to her.

Even though Seth was a fairly new camper, he had grown up around horses. There was no question why Cabin Five had immediately made him their go-to Driver. He was quite possibly the best in Camp.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Annabeth said. "We just had a few last second adjustments to make."

It was amazing sometimes, just how much Clarrise looked like her father when she sneered. "Making out, more like it." She scoffed. "Doesn't matter to me so long as you lovebird stay out of the way."

"Don't worry, Clarrise." Percy said with a huge smile. "We'll be so far ahead of you that I'm sure you'll forget we even exist."

"Funny Jackson." Clarrise growled as Chiron approached the track. The activities director had left behind his wheel chair today. His centaur form, a large white stallion, trotted to the centre of the course. He was wearing a thick cream aran sweater and black scarf to ward off the cold. Clenched in his fist was a large bone horn. Chiron held up a hand, signalling for the rows of spectators who had braved the cold, to quiet down.

"I'm sure you know the rules by now." Chiron said in a voice loud enough to carry over the wind. "Two laps around the track to win. Weapons _are allowed,_ blunted only. There will be no deliberate maiming, and definitely no killing. The team that crosses the finish line first gets a week exempt from stable duty.

Which was reason enough to give 110%, Percy thought as Annabeth visibly grimaced. She turned towards him as she picked up one of the throwing spears, grey eyes glinting in the same way they did before a quest. _"Ready Seaweed Brain?"_ they seemed to ask. He took her hand and give a quick squeeze. Annabeth smiled.

"On your marks."

Percy shifted the strap of his backpack, tugging on the tube of the modified hydro-pack until it dangled in front of him. Clarrise shot him a venomous glare as he released the clip, lipping a thin stream of water to dance across his fingers. He winked at her.

"Get set"

Chiron raised the curved horn to his mouth. The resulting boom echoed across the course. The Chariots lurched forward as the horses broke into a sprint, all fighting to gain a lead. There was crack, and bang as the Hermes chariot pulled ahead. A plume of smoke erupted from the back, as thick as smug and black as coal. Worse, it smelt like a fetid mixture of rotten eggs and well used gym socks.

Percy gagged at the smell, his eyes burning as the drove straight into the evil-smelling cloud. But that was the least of his worries as Boyce and Scout's panic threatened to overwhelm his senses. Somewhere behind them Percy heard the Apollo cabin's Palominos screamed with fright. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the golden horses rear. On his other side, the Hephaestus chariot streaked ahead, mechanical horses clanking forward without thought. Not even a heartbeat later Clarrise raced by as well, saluting Percy with Maimer as she passed. Apparently skeleton horses had no sense of smell; go figure.

Annabeth nudged him in the side urgently, her hand clasped firmly over her nose and mouth to protect from the smell. _"Run!"_ he encouraged the horses, sending a sense of urgency to the animals. " _If you run, the smell will disappear!"_

The response he received was far from polite. Nonetheless, Boyce and Scout did as they were bid, running through the pitch black smog. Percy clutched the leather reigns tightly in his fist, more for balance than control as he urged the horses around the first corner.

 _"Faster!"_

Tyson's new chariot was working better than anyone could have dreamed of. It was if they where flying across the track. It was only seconds before they were passing the Hephaestus Cabin and were neck and neck with the Clarrise. As they passed began to pass, she stumped her foot purposely to the floor of her chariot. A black Javelin shot from it's side panel into her waiting hand. The tip had been blunted, but it would damage all the same. Without pause, Clarrise throw the sleek weapon in a practiced over hand toss, sending it towards Percy and Annabeth in a devestating arch.

Percy knew that there was no time to avoid the shot, but that's why Chariot racers worked in teams. Annabeth knocked the Javelin from the sky with an expert twirl of her own spear. Percy snapped the reigns, pushing them ahead as both teams approached the track's wide bend. Clarrise swore loudly as Percy cut her and Seth off.

Annabeth was forced to block another javelin, this one coming uncomfortably close to Percy's skull.

The Stoll brothers were still in the lead. Connor was riding defence. He looked over his shoulder as Percy and Annabeth thundered around the corner, his eyes widening. Percy expected him to reach for the spear strapped to his back. Instead however, he nudged his brother in the side. Travis nodded with an impish grin and Connor pressed a bright purple button on the console. A small hatch opened from underneath the chariot.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted a as hundreds of small silver balls rolled onto the track. Instead of trying to avoid them, Percy turned his focus to the water strapped to his back. There was a tug, deep in the pit of his stomach as the water rushed to his command. It fell across the track in a miniature tsunami, sweeping the balls to the side an alarming heartbeat before Boyce and Scout's hoofs made contact.

The split in Percy's concentration cost them. As Percy turned his attention back to the horses, the Ares Chariot thundered past before he could cut them off. Seth rapped the leather reigns against the skeletal horses' rumps, leaving them and the Stolls in the dust.

Percy tried to do the same. Yet every time he tried to pass the Hermes chariot, Travis would swerve in front, blocking him with the skill of a NYC taxi driver.

"We'll never get around!" Annabeth cried as Percy was forced to drop back slightly when the Stoll's chariot almost clipped their horses.

"If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!" Percy shouted over the wind. "That's supposed to be your department, Wise Girl."

"I'm working on it!"Annabeth cried in frustration, looking around the track for some sort of advantage. Then her face lit up as an idea formed. "We have to get them off the course! To the left!"

"What?"

"On my mark, get the Brother's to go left!"

Percy knew better than question Annabeth's strategies, but this made no sense. Until he looked to the side, seeing the large rock embedded in the ground off the track. The Hermes' chariot would be too low to travel over it safely. It would just be a matter of timing. Percy watched as Annabeth squinted, calculating the distance between the chariot and there plan.

Percy tightened his grip on the reigns.

He was ready when she shouted, "now!"

Percy made to pass on the left. Travis followed suit, swerving sharply to cut in front as he had done before. At the last second, Percy pulled up on the reigns, moving out of the way even as Annabeth threw her spear. It landed just in front of the Stoll's right side horse. The weapon startled the animal, and it dragged the Hermes chariot even further to the left.

Before either brother knew what was happening they rattled of the smooth track onto the rough earth. Their eyes widened at the sight of the large rock barring down on them. The horses had no problem moving around it. The low chariot was not so lucky. It's axel snapped, cracking like gunfire. One of it's wheels fell off and rolled into the distance. Without it, the Chariot dragged across the ground for a moment before it came to a halt.

Percy let out a whoop of excitement as he and Annabeth raced passed. There was now way the Stoll brothers could finish the race now.

"Told you it would work!" Annabeth cried breathlessly.

"Never doubted you for a second." Percy said, distracted as movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. The Hephaestus Cabin was coming up on the left, and moving fast. "You have got to be kidding me."

He moved to snap the reigns, wanting to put some distance between them. But Annabeth gripped his arm. "Wait." She said.

The tank of chariot pealed past them, moving to fall in beside Clarrise and Seth. What looked like a modified, miniature canon had been mounted onto the side of Cabin 9's chariot. It was aimed towards Seth.

The Ares driver didn't notice the danger until it was too late. There was a bang as a leather strap with small iron weights on the end shot out of the canon. It flew around the red haired boy, wrapping around him like a spider web. Seth cried out in surprise as his arms where strapped forcibly to his sides. He couldn't hold onto the reigns.

Without a driver, the chariot swerved. For a moment it looked like the end for the Ares Cabin. But Clarrise leapt forward, grabbing the fallen reigns in one hand, forcing the skeletal curses back on the track even as she yelled at Seth. Tight in her other hand was Maimer. The electric spear sparked with energy. Ruthlessly she pressed the weapon to the metal side of the Hephaestus Chariot.

Percy heard, rather than saw the crackle of electricity as it shot into the conductive metal. The air snapped as both Jake and Shane where thrown off their chariot. They hit the dirt, sprawled spread eagle on their backs. Both boys stemmed okay, and even managed to sit up. Although their hair was standing straight up.

Clarrise crossed the start line, signalling the start of the second lap. Percy followed, only a few heartbeats behind. He could hear the Apollo Cabin in the distance behind him.

Annabeth pulled the second spear from its holder, ready to defend against any attacks from Clarrise. It would be suicide to try and pull ahead just yet. Especially when Clarrise was gunning for them personally.

It wasn't long before Seth was able to untangle himself from Jake and Shane's trap. Visibly red raced he looked the reigns back from Clarrise. Percy could hear her yelling even in the distance. With the better driver at the helm, the Ares Chariot put on a burst of speed that Percy could barely maintain.

He so focused on the Ares Cabin, that Percy had completely forgotten about the golden chariot until Cabin #7 was right beside them. Annabeth turned in time to see Will Solace aim a padded tipped arrow directly at them. The driver, Kayla blew a kiss in there direction as Will let the arrow fly.

The lithe projectile shot toward them, the shaft splitting up with pop to reveal a delicate looking silver net. The metal links sparked and hissed as it sailed towards them. Percy knew it was electrified. If it even so much as grazed them or the horses it would be game over.

With only a split second to aim, and no time to think, Annabeth turned on her heel, and threw their only spear.

It flew true, the bladed tip soaring straight into one of the net's narrow openings. For a heart wrenching moment it looked as if the spear would be too thin, that it would sail right though. Then the widest part of the blade caught. The net was dragged away by the momentum of throw. Will cried out in alarm as he ducked down to avoid his own weapon, crashing into Kayla.

The problem was that Will had a solid fifty pounds on his driver. The force of the blow nearly knocked Kayla off the Chariot. As it was she flailed wildly, tipping the chariot as she fell over the edge. Will grabbed desperately onto her arm, attempting to pull her back even as there chariot spun out. They came to a shuddering halt, now horizontal on the track.

"Great throw" Percy shouted at Annabeth as their chariot rattled around the Apollo Cabin. Kayla was struggling to get the horses the right way around.

"Watch the road, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded, but there was no denying the excitement in her voice. They had a real chance to win this! But the excitement faded quickly as Annabeth cast her gaze forward. "Where's Clarrise?!"

The Ares chariot was no longer in front of them.

Something slammed hard into the side of the chariot. Annabeth staggered, clutching at the metal sides as Percy fought to keep both the wheels on the track. He just had enough time to catch a glimpse of Clarrise's gloating face as Seth rammed them again.

Metal screeched as the far heavier chariot slammed into them. Tyson's chariot teetered dangerously up onto one wheel. The track came up to meet Percy, before they slammed back to the ground with a teeth jarring force.

Percy urged the horses to go faster, trying to but some distance between them. It wasn't difficult to convice them. The Chariot couldn't take another slamming match. But even as the Horses sprinted, the chariot wobbled, moving slower than before. It felt as if one of their wheels had been bent. No matter how hard Percy tried, he couldn't shake Seth off his heel.

Then there was the unmistakable snap and crackle of electricity. Percy risked a glance over his shoulder. Clarrise levelled Maimer, preparing to deploy the same trick she had used again the Hephaestus Cabin.

Clarrise shouted at Seth to get closer. The red head pulled up beside them. Percy cut left to get away. Seth did the same. Blue white sparks sizzled at Maimer's point. Percy met Annabeth's gaze; both their spears were gone. She had no way to defend against an electrical attack.

"Take the reigns!"

Annabeth reached over Percy, and grabbed hold of the leather straps. He stepped around her so he faced Clarrise. Percy concentrated on the Hydrapak, focusing on the familiar pull as the remaining water came out to curl around hands.

Clarrise stretched Maimer out a little further, trying to bridge the gap between the Chariots. But Seth ran over a rock. The Chariot bounced widely and he was forced to slow down to keep them upright. Annabeth used the distraction to gain a steady lead, despite their bent wheel.

The went around the turn, and Percy could see the finish line in the distance. Clarrise stretched Maimer far out in front of her, hyper extended in away she never would be in a proper fight.

Maimer's steel point just grazed the chariot. Percy felt the sting of electricity from his hair to his toes. But it wasn't enough to do damage. Clarrise swore, and leaned even further forward. She was completely off balance now.

Seeing his chance, Percy sent the water forward. He imagined it curling into a heavy ball. It did as was bid, moving to hover just behind Maimer's bladed tip. It hung there for a moment as Percy smirked at a livid looking Clarrise. He dropped the water ball down. The force, combined with her precarious balanced ripped Maimer from her grasp. It fell to the ground, only just avoiding being snapped beneath the wheels.

Clarrise lost her balance. she wobbled precariously on the edge before seth managed to grab onto her belt and pull her upright. She snarled something at him and Seth passed her a weapon from his side of the Chariot. Percy squinted; it looked like a long string with a pouch in the middle. He realized it was a sling.

Slings were the weapon of choice for Demi Gods too young to properly wield a sword. And it was dangerous in the right hands. But it was not a weapon Percy expected of Clarrise. A Kestros maybe, but not a sling.

Clarrise took aim as both Chariots scrambled down the final stretch line. Annabeth managed to maintain their lead by a hair's breath. Clarrise fired, but the shot went wide. Percy saw what looked like a large iron marble sail over his head.

He was going to make a snide comment about her horrible aim. Then the orb hit the ground and exploded in a flash of percussive sound and burning light. Black spots flared in Percy's eyes, his ear's throbbed under the pressure of the concussive blast.

It was a flash bang.

Percy shook his head as his hearing cleared with a pop. He saw Annabeth drag her free arm away from her eyes. It had to have been worse for her. Even twenty feet away, a flash bang was no joke. It wasn't lethal. But if that had landed any closer to the chariot, Annabeth would have temporarily been blinded, her hearing damaged.

Percy tried to call more water, but the bag was empty. Clarrise put another bomb in the sling, and prepared to shoot once more. She swung the weapon in a wide circle above her head. She would not miss again.

The finish was too far away. They would never make it across the line before Clarrise made her shot. His Achilles Curse, blessing whatever, would make sure Percy won the race.

But Annabeth…

If that bomb came too close, or Gods forbid fell into the Chariot, she would be out of commission for the rest of the day. And that was the best case scenario. Flash bangs could wicked things to your hearing and balance. If you got hit with one, you went down.

Percy's mother had taught him that being a boyfriend meant certain responsibilities. He was certain that making sure his girlfriend didn't get blown up was somewhere on that list.

Clarrise made the shot. The projectile shot straight at them outstanding speed. Without thought Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, and jumped off the back of the Chariot. He curled pulled Annabeth against his chest, turning in midair to making sure he hit the ground first.

Achilles or no Achilles, the force of hitting the track, knocked the air from Percy's lungs with an audible whoosh. The feeling only got worse as Annabeth landed on top of him. The force of the fall forced them roll. Annabeth cried out in pain as she struck the ground, Percy covering her.

The flash bang was closer this time. Percy slammed his eyes shot before light flared. But the explosion was still deafening. It felted as if he had punched in the head. He couldn't even think.

It was the squeal of his horses that forced Percy to raise his head. He felt their terror as the Chariot was flipped over by the force of the explosion. They bolted. Percy watched as the scorched Chariot was dragged upside down across the finish line with a speed only fear could elicit.

It looked like the Ares chariot would follow suit, But the Apollo Cabin had finally caught up. They weaved around Percy and Annabeth, making a bee line for Seth and Clarrise. Will drew his bow, knocking an arrow that Percy had only seen in cartoons; completely normal except for the large red boxing glove fitted on the end. Will grinned as he let it fly.

It clubbed Clarrise square in the stomach. She toppled into Seth and they both tipped over the side of the chariot onto the track.. Without any direction, the Ares Cabin's prized horses stopped dead on the track, tossing their skeletal heads.

The Apollo team had crossed the finish line to a sea of cheers. Laughing, Percy climbed to his feet, absently brushing dirt out of his hair. "I think it sill counts as winning if our Chariot crosses the finish line first." He said Annabeth, holding out his hand to help her up. "Think Chiron will believe us?"

Annabeth ignored him.

And not just the stupid comment. She also brushed off off his offered hand as she climbed to her feet. "Annabeth?" Percy asked. She glared at him, grey eyes as impassive and stormy as the winter sky above them. Had she gotten hurt when they had fallen off the chariot? He tried to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged him off. Percy's hand fell to his side like lead weight. "Am I alright?" She snapped at him, "What was that?!"

Percy blinked, not sure why she was suddenly so angry "It was a flash-bang." He said, as if that answered anything. And, to Percy it should have. In his mind saving someone from bodily harm at least warranted a thank you, not a full on attack? "Clarrise threw it too close! Like permanent damage close."

"So you catapulted us off the chariot?" Annabeth's voice was steadily growing louder. Percy had never seen her so incensed before. Everyone was staring at them, But she didn't seem to care. Percy wasn't even sure she noticed them. But he did.

Percy felt cheeks flush with embarrasment. He heard his voice become harsher."Yah, so?" he said defensively, crossing his arms across his chest. "I try to avoid getting 3rd degree burns whenever possible, if that's okay with you."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. When she spoke again, she didn't yell. Her voice was as cold and sharp as celestial bronze. Somehow that only made things worse. "Except it wasn't going to be you, was it."

They didn't talk about his curse very often. And when they did, it was generally in good humour. Percy didn't know what to make of her digging up now. "I was protecting you."

"It wasn't your choice to make." Annabeth hissed.

"Why are you jumping down my throat?" Percy asked incredulously, to cover the hurt in his voice. "It's just a race. It's not worth getting hurt over."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Annabeth's cheek's flamed red, her fists clenching at her side like she was going to punch him. "The race?!" she raged. "You honestly think this about the race?"

"Yah?" Percy really hoped that sounded far less unsure than he was feeling.

He watched as Annabeth took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. They stared at each other for a long time, the between them so thick it could be cut with a knife. "I guess that's the problem." She said finally, and her voice was void of emotion. Like lava the had cooled into rock, no longer hot but wickedly sharp to touch. It was then Percy noticed that her eyes were becoming as red as her face. "You don't think."

She turned on her heel then, and stomped away from him. The gathered crowed moved out of her way to make a path. She paid them no heed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, starting to race after her. She didn't turn around. But when she spoke, her voice held a mysterious crack.

"Leave me alone Perseus."

Percy stopped in his tracks. Annabeth never called him by full name before. He went to go after her, to try and make whatever it was that he done, right. But a hand on his shoulder held him back. Percy looked up to see Will shaking his head.

"Give her space dude." The older boy. "You'll only make it worse if you follow."


End file.
